With rapid development of internet technology, IM (instant messaging) tools (such as WeChat, QQ, etc.) are increasingly applied in people's life and work. The IM tool (IM software) has become a communication tool in people's life. In a process of using the IM software, users can communicate with IM friends or chat groups through text, voice and video.
When the user is chatting with a friend through video, if the user needs to perform some operations, the user usually performs the corresponding operations manually. For example, when the user needs to adjust a size of a video window, the user needs to operate a mouse to adjust the size of the video window. For another example, when the user needs a remote chat user to help to select a most beautiful picture and the pictures are stored in a remote cloud, the user needs to download the remote pictures locally and transmit the pictures to the chat user, and the chat user receives the pictures, clicks to view, and then tells the selection result to the user.
However, in the process of video communication, sometimes it is inconvenient for the user to manually perform some operations. Because the interactive control manner in the related art is relatively simple, the user cannot release his/her hands during the video communication, thus the interactive experience of the user is not ideal.